eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
List of businesses in EastEnders
Walford Tube Station Link title Walford East is supposedly on London’s District Line. It actually replaces the real station Bromley-by-Bow on the made-up map that's shown inside. (It's not a real station) 89 George Street 89 George Street is a house with 2 flats, both of which are owned by Ian Beale. Current residents *Billy Mitchell *Lola Pearce Branning Brothers: 6 Albert Square Frank was the first owner of the car lot, and was selling cars. When Frank left the Sqaure in 1990. his wife Pat and her new husband Roy took over the car lot and launched a taxi service known as Pats Cabs When Frank returned for good in 1998 he took back his part of the business and returned to selling cars along with his partner Roy Evans. after Frank and Pat had an affair Frank left walford. leaving the car lot in the Evans control. The Evans remained in control until 2004 when both Roy and Barry where killed In 2005 Patrick Truman reopened the Car Lot but later sold it to The Mitchells when his affair with Pat was exposed. In 2009. in a bid to pay off loan sharks. Phil Mitchell sold the Car Lot to Archie Mitchell who would later go into business with his mistress Janine Butcher. In 2010 Roxy Mitchell inherited all of Archies businesses including the Car Lot Now known as "Branning and son Motors", It is currently being run by Max Branning but it is actually owned by Roxy Mitchell. Darren Miller also works here. Bradley Branning was also part-owner until his death in February 2010. Jack Branning bought a share in the firm in 2011.It is now know as "Branning Brothers". *Owner- Max Branning *Employee- Fatboy 5 Albert Square during the 1980s the house was left a burnt out and wouldnt be rebuilt until the early 1990s When the house was rebuilt in 1993. phil moved in. to the house and he was shooted out side his house in 2001 now this house is home to max abi lauren darren vanessa and jodie is home to now until 2011 Current recents *Max Branning *Tanya Jessop *Oscar Branning *Abi Branning *Lauren Branning 1 Albert Square ' The basement flat is the doctor's surgery, which was first run by Dr Legg. Al Jenkins was the last known occupant.The surgery is now run by Dr Yusef Khan as of February 2011. 'The Arches Turpin Way In 1990 the Archers was bought by the Mitchell brothers. Grant Mitchell gave up his ownership for Phils shares of the Vic this made Phil the main owner of the Archers. in 1999 the garage was burnt down after Phil and Grant started to clash with a local gangster family. the Archers was rebuilt the year after and Dan Sullivan tried to steal The Archers from under Phils nose simillare to what Phil did with Dan over the Vic. When Dan was framed for Phils shooting. Phil took back control of the Archers. when he was framed for armed robbery in 2003 he signed his whole empire over to his sister Sam. Sam was later conned into selling all the Mitchells propeties and sold the Archers to Ian Beale who later fired all his staff Argee Bhajee: George Street the argee bhajee is the masood family bought the restaurant in 2010 down when the roof caved down in 2011 Gilly's Massage: 7 Turpin Road Before the massage parlour opened - to the objection of many locals - this was the post office. Booty Back in the 80's,it was a pub called the Dagmar. It was the rival pub with the queen vic. Mr willmot brown owned the Dagmar and had Angie Watts ' Ex landlady of the vic ' the run it for him. After den watts burned the Dagmar down, the building was expty for years until the 2000's when it was a beauty salon. Tanya Branning ran beauty salon Booty, although Max Branning secretly owned it behind Tanya's back. The business was previously a nail bar run by Phil's ex, Kate. Now it is owned by Roxy Mitchell who won it in a auction for £160,000 in March 2010. *Owner- Tanya Jessop *Beautician- Jodie Gold *Massage Therapist- Syed Masood *Receptionist- Poppy Meadow Community Centre: Turpin Way The community centre hosts a creche, a mother and baby group, art classes, dance classes and yoga. Lucas Johnson was the Manager of the centre Bookies: 13 Turpin Road Andy Hunter bought the Bookies in 2002 and made Pat Evans the manager. he would later use the bookies to cover up his criminal business and would have secret meetings in his office with his henchmen When Andy was killed in 2005. Dennis Rickman was given the ownership but then he himself died that same year signing the Bookies over to his pregnate wife Sharon Sharon left the Square in 2006 and left Pat to manage the bookies for her Pat resigned in 2008 and the bookies future was left unknown Janine Butcher and Ryan Malloy got jobs here in 2009 but a load of games resulted in them being sacked Carol Jackson returned to the Square in 2010 and became the new manager of the Bookies. she later employeed Glenda Mitchell Sharon Rickman-Owner Carol Jackson-Employee The Queen Vic: Albert Square the queen vic was oned to peggy then phil set fire to the queen vic in september 2010 then peggy leaved walford then kat and alfie returned to the square then kat and alfie lived in kims caravan then alfie byed the queen vic '47 Albert Square' Mercy & Grace lives here with Fatboy Minute Mar: Bridge Street CORNER SHOP During the early years of Eastenders. the Minute mars owner was Nimi and her husband Syed. After her husband left, Debbie Wilkins owned half the shop with nimi. Ian Beale bought the shop in 1998 but then lost it in 2000 after going bankrupt. Terry Reynolds later bought the shop after his marriage to his wife Irene fell apart Terry left the Square and the shop was sold to Patrick Truman Patrick would later go into business at the Car Lot and singed half the minute mart over to his wife Yolande who would do most of the work at the shop. In 2008 the shop was robbed and the robber left Patrick fighting for his life in 2009 Yolande left walford leaving Patrick once again alone to run the Shop Launderette: Bridge Street The launderette is owned by an a man called Mr. Popolpoudoupos. Usaully the place where all the residents wash their clothes. Manger- Dot Branning Employee - Heather Trott Employee - Rose Cotton Beale's Plaice: Turpin Road The chip shop was bought by Ian Beale in 1995 and had variouse employees Ian was forced to give up the Chippi in 2000 after Phil Mitchell made him go bankrupt Ian and his wife Laura won back the Chippi in 2002 and moved into the flat above Laura fell down the stairs and died and Ian moved out of the flat to live in a large house 23 albert square the slaters arrived in 2000 and in 2004 stacey arrived to stay with them becase her mom got rushed to hospital and in 2006 sean arrived in walford and he leaved in 2009 and stacey leaved in 2010 and charlie leaved in 2011 then eddie arrived in june 2011 and he moved in with his boys into the slaters home and in 2009 becca came along with them to live and she was kicked out in september 2010 and in 2004 lynne leaved walford and in 2005 zoe leaved walford to and in 2006 little mo leaved 25 Albert Square This house is home to dot jim and bradley now jim lives in a care home and bradley died in 2010 27 Albert Square The millers used to own this property and then after the fire the Millers left and sold it to Max Branning in 2008 who referbished the entire house. In 2008 Phil, Suzy and Ben moved in . In 2009 when Max moved back with Tanya he sold the house to Roxy who lived with Ben, Shirley, Phil and Louise. When Roxy lost all her money she sold the house to Greg Jessop and Tanya in 2011 . Tanya lived here for a few months her affair was unveild and she was kicked out by Greg who then sold the house to Janine who lives with her boyfriend Micheal Moon ' '29 Albert Square Jack moved into 29a Albert square in 2009 and gave it a designer makeover, In 2008 Max came and joined him after Tanya kicked him out after his affair with Stacey was unvield. Jack had a number of women staying at the flat. 29b was owned by Glenda who lived with her Lodger Carol. In 2010 Carol left to live with Ricky and Biancas kids after bianca was sent to prison. However Roxy and Amy came to join her . In 2011 Glenda left Walford and gave the flat to Roxy. But a few months later Janine bought the flat from Roxys landlord and evicted her and gave the keys to Micheal Moon. 31 Albert Square ' this house is home to pat evans ricky and carol in 2008 whitney morgan and tiffany arrived with bianca and they didont have a home so they move in with pat '45 Albert Square Used to the Home of the Fowlers until Pauline died in 2006 and left it to Ian who lives her with Bobby and his girlfriend Mandy 43 Albert Square Janine lived her with Billy and Jay in 2009. In 2011 Billy left to live i the Vic but Ryan moved in and started a sexual realationship with Janine. In 2011 Ryan left Janine and Whitney Moved in. When Janine inherited her Grannys money she left the flat and Moved into 27 Albert Square. Shirley's Cafe: Bridge Street 'Kathy's Cafe' is owned and run by Ian Beale and his wife, Jane and .Bianca works there After Ian and Janes divorce Jane was awarded the cafe, which she sold to Phil who gave it to Shirley as a present ' R&R Turpin Road' Jack owns the Club with help from Ronnie It had previously been known as Scarlet, the E20 and Angie's Den. Jack later sold his share of the club to Phil Roxy sold her share of the club to Janine 41 Albert Square ' The Masood family live here since 2007 .In 2010 Syed left to live with Christian and Amira left and then Mas left and Afia and Yusuf moved in. '20 Albert Square Patrick lives here with the Foxes - Chelsea and Libby. Lucas and Jordan have also moved in.Number 20 and is now the Walford's new B&B, it is now called "Kimberely's Palace". Walford's new Gp is currently staying . Allotments The allotments on Bridge Street were a favourite haunt of Arthur Fowler. Charlie Slater has a summer house here. Trina was killed here when ex- husband Lucas Johnson pushed her and she became impaled on a rake. War Memorial The Turpin Road War Memorial pays tribute to those brave residents of Walford who perished in the First and Second World Wars. The plaque reads 'We Shall Remember Them.' Masala Queen Catering Unit The Masala Queen Catering unit is a business owned by The Masood and The Beale familys. Each member of the two members work here from time to time. syed masood is also in a relationship with christian Category:Walford Category:Lists